


Trust is not a given

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, vague reference to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Thor has a problem with knives. Loki's knives to be exact.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Trust is not a given

There really was a logical explanation. It wasn't as if he was trying to do it.

Mother had grilled him in her fighting style as it suited him so much better than the smash and bash that Thor preferred. Plus it left his hands free for conjuring and illusions. It was a bit like dancing. Always in motion, light armor, soft soled boots, leap and spin, parry and strike. Until calling a weapon to hand was done without thought or effort. The smaller the weapon the quicker materialized. Daggers became his specialty. She'd sparred with him hour after hour, for years beyond number, until it became a skill so practiced it was instinct.

And it was immensely useful talent. His enemies couldn’t block the attack they never saw coming. A thrown blade or one embedded in bone seemed to leave him unarmed and the second attacker would drive in for the quick kill, only to have his throat slashed as yet another knife appeared in Loki’s palm. Amusing if he thought about it, which he was never foolish enough to do in the heat of battle or the excitement of dueling. Stopping to think could leave one vulnerable. 

Loki knew what vulnerability meant. Knew it in all its terrible variations. Vulnerability of body, and vulnerability of mind. He knew how easy it was to slide a blade into the tiniest crack and twist. He had plenty of cracks. After all he’d been shattered. Shattered and then lost and then torn apart and put back together so wrong he didn’t even recognize himself, much less anyone else. It was a wonder Thor was able to bring him back to even a semblance of sanity. 

But then Thor’s world had been shattered too. Truth has a nasty way of doing that. Which was why Loki had learned to not trust truth, either. Thor could put his faith in blunt frontal assaults, but Loki was having none of it. He knew the fabric of lies and preferred his old method of dealing with an attack, sidestep and distraction, illusion and the unseen blade. 

That was the crux of the matter. Instinct, excitement, vulnerability and confrontation.

“Brother, we’ve talked about this.” Thor said. He winced as he pulled the small blade from his lower back.

Loki wiped the sweat from his eyes. “Sorry Thor. If it’s any consolation I didn’t mean to do it.”

Thor shook his head and flopped down beside Loki. “It keeps happening. I’m beginning to think you’re not ready for this.” 

“I am.” Loki growled. He sat up. Having his decisions, his mind questioned, brought up things he didn’t want to think about. He was no longer in the mood. He put his back to Thor and started to rise. “In the excitement of the moment anyone can make a mistake.”

“Wait.” Thor said and grasped Loki’s shoulder pulling him around. Which was a mistake on Thor's part. 

Instinct, excitement, vulnerability, and confrontation. The dagger was in his hand and the tip at Thor’s abdomen before Loki realized he was holding it. Thor’s battle training had him twisting away from the threat before he consciously noticed it. A thin red line marked his side and the dagger was buried to the hilt in the mattress. 

Loki found himself on his back with both hands pulled over his head before he could offer another apology. Thor glared down at him, his chest heaving. Loki held his expression to a calmness he didn’t feel.

“I suppose,” Loki said coolly, “This is one way of dealing with the problem.”

Thor’s glower was replaced with a thoughtful expression. He shifted and his rump moved against Loki’s groin. Loki was made aware that if his mind was in turmoil, his body was still undivided on what it wanted. He glanced down. Both their bodies, according to Thor’s shared state.

“So it is.” Thor said. He bent to kiss Loki and Loki turned his head aside.

“What is it now?” Thor said. His irritation was obviously growing again.

“I, I’m not sure how I will deal with being retrained.” Loki stared at the wall, rather than meet Thor’s eyes. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

“Then perhaps I shouldn’t give you a choice.” 

He tightened his grip on his brother’s wrists and this time his mouth was hard and rough. Loki’s heart beat faster, but his lips parted. Thor took advantage and nipped at his lower lip, then moved down his throat biting and sucking. By the time he reached Loki’s collarbones, Loki was panting.

Thor lifted his head and smiled. “I think you are dealing just fine.” 

With that he abruptly swung off of Loki, stood up, and walked away. 

Anger and shame flashed hot through Loki. As he rose on one elbow his fingers were already closing around yet another haft. Thor’s broad back presented a tempting target.

Thor glanced over his shoulder, took in the situation and turned back to Loki, the belt he’d gone to fetch in his hand. “I’m afraid this isn’t going to be strong enough. You’ll slice right through it. I really don’t fancy making a trip to the kennels for some chain. Could you conjure something appropriate?”

“You wish me to participate in my own subjugation?” Loki snapped, angry at himself for misreading Thor's intentions. Angry at Thor because he was witness to Loki's misjudgment.

“You’d know how to get out of your own restraints in an emergency.” Thor folded his arms. “Or I could forego the gentler aspects and have you at my leisure.” When Loki hesitated Thor stepped forward, his brows furrowed. “I’m leaning toward the latter.”

“You could try.” Loki said. His tongue darted across his lips, but the dagger was between them.

When Thor reached forward and closed his hand around the hand holding the blade, Loki didn’t try to stop him. The knife dropped to the floor as his wrist was wrenched. Thor twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him face down on the bed. A second blade was removed from his free hand with the same brutal efficiency and his hands were pinned uncomfortably high. Loki shivered, Thor was strong enough to hold both his wrists in one hand when he was in this position. He couldn’t get enough leverage to free himself and conjuring a blade at this angle would only do him harm. He felt the leather wrap his wrists and then alarmingly it slid around his throat before returning to his hands. The pressure was too familiar and layered with memory.

“Thor?” Loki hated the quaver in his voice.

There was a pause and belt was withdrawn from his throat to wrap twice more around his wrists before being pulled tight. Loki let out the breath he’d been holding. Thor’s lips were warm on the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Thor murmured against his skin.

"Do you ever?"

Thor nipped his shoulder in retribution and Loki set his mouth in a hard line. 

"Get on with it." 

Thor's broad hands moved to Loki’s ribs, over to his waist and then down to his buttocks where they kneaded the flesh. "You have other plans for tonight?"

Loki's reply was lost in a sharply indrawn breath when Thor's fingers traveled between his cheeks and prodded his entrance. One slipped inside, testing the residual slickness, pressing and rubbing. Loki moaned when Thor found his sweet spot. The bed shifted under Thor’s weight as he reached across Loki and then moved to kneel between Loki’s thighs. Loki felt him set the cool jar on his back, just above his tied hands. The finger was withdrawn from his body and moment later returned, slicker then before. After a moment a second was pushed inside, warm and thick. Loki raised his ass to the intrusion. He squirmed to get them deeper. Thor rested his other hand on the small of Loki’s back. Pressing down. Holding him in place. Keeping him passive.

It felt good. It felt frightening. He was vulnerable to whatever Thor wanted to do to him. His fingers closed but there was nothing in his hand. No hilt to comfort appeared, when the blade would have materialized between his own ribs. Loki shivered. 

“Take it easy brother. I have you.” 

Again Thor kissed the back of his neck, then each shoulder. His voice was a low soothing drone. Loki let go of the tension. His thoughts calmed. Each breath was slower and deeper. Contrary to his threat of quick fuck, Thor was working Loki’s body as if he meant to take all night. He stroked gently, his fingers curling in an intimate, pleasuring touch. They pulled out to caress around his opening and massage the cleft of his parted cheeks. They pushed barely inside, so his rim was the focus of Thor's fondling, until the tight ring was so sensitive Loki bit his lower lip. When he thought he couldn't take a second more, they slid deeper into his ass. Thor’s hand twisted as his fingertips touched every place he could reach inside, brushing over Loki's prostate to send pulses of pleasure to his neglected cock. Then back out of his hole to dip into the jar. Over and over. Thor’s fingers didn’t linger long enough in any area to pass the border of intense stimulation into too much sensation.

Loki had never been so aware of his asshole. He responded as best he could to Thor’s petting. He clenched and relaxed his rim, pushed out and pulled in. Pressed firmly against the mattress, it was all he could do. All he wanted to do. It felt so good to be touched like this. His eyes closed and he was vaguely aware that his chin was damp. He was drooling as if he were drunk. 

Thor was praising him, some of it loving, some of it obscene and all of it laced with “brother.” It was deliciously taboo. Loki was lost in the words, lost in the touch, lost in taking whatever Thor gave him. 

The stroking became harder, rougher, the sounds as his hole was fingered, wet and lewd. Loki thought Thor must have stuffed half the contents of the jar up his ass by now. He could feel the melted cream dripping down to coat his balls and pool on the sheets. Thor’s occasional kisses turned to nips, sharp and arousing. 

Loki heard the question twice before it made sense, once more before he could respond.

“What do you want Loki?” Thor rumbled again. 

“This!” Loki panted. He forced his eyes open to see his brother leaning over him. “Please. Don’t stop.”

Thor responded by pulling his fingers from Loki’s throbbing hole and slapping his ass. Four quick hard smacks that left hot handprints on his bottom. 

Loki howled, more from the loss of of his brother's touch then from any pain. Thor laughed and thrust his fingers back into Loki’s hole. Loki moaned and tightened around the intrusion as though he could keep Thor inside if he clenched hard enough. Thor knelt on the back of Loki’s thighs so he couldn’t even wiggle his butt. His thumb rubbed Loki’s tailbone as he rapidly finger fucked his brother’s slick hole.

“Yes!” Loki babbled. “More! Deeper! I want your hand inside me.” 

Loki was on fire with need, wanting his brother to map the interior of his body by touch. To drag all his secrets into the light.

Thor pressed his forehead onto Loki’s back. “Easy now.” 

“NO!” Loki raved, struggling to impale himself. “Force your hand into my belly! Split me open! Pull me inside out! Do it! DO IT!”

“No.” Thor said calmly, laying full length on his brother. His fingers were caressing again, gentle. “I love you.”

Thor’s weight was holding him down, holding him safe. Safe from the world, safe from himself. Loki gasped and the madness cleared. His breathing slowed back down. Tears burned his eyes. He was safe. Safe from everything except Thor’s overpowering, devastating, invulnerable love. 

“I hate you!” Loki sobbed.

“You are lying, little brother.”

“Am not.”

Instinct. To run. To fight. To deny. Excitement. Fear and lust and overwhelming physical pleasure. Vulnerability. Exposed, his corruption on display. His terrible need made known. Confronted with the truth. His lies tearing like rotted cloth.

Everything was slipping from his grasp. He was falling again, but not alone this time. Thor’s lips on his shoulder, Thor’s chest on his back, Thor’s legs on his legs. Thor’s fingers petting him, grounding him, loving him. Filling him. Helping him to fill up all the empty spaces inside himself. 

Loki stopped fighting. He went limp under Thor. Pleasure washed through his body and tumbled his weary mind like driftwood in the surf. 

“Good.” Thor said, feeling Loki’s shuddering jerk. His stroking slowed to match the pulses as Loki came. He worked his brother through climax and eased him down afterward. Holding him while he drifted back to himself. He kept his fingers in Loki’s butt until Loki sighed, blinked and yawned. Then Thor removed them and wiped them off on one reddened cheek.

Loki murmured and yawned again. He rolled his shoulders. They were starting to ache from his pinioned arms. He opened and closed his hands. Thor had done a good job. There was no numbness, though his wrists were sore.

“You can untie me now.” He said.

“No.” Thor answered. He moved to the side of the bed and pulled Loki face down over his lap. His jutting cock pressed on Loki’s semen smeared belly. “First I’m going to punish you for stabbing me twice in the space of an hour.” One strong hand returned to the small of Loki’s back and the other squeezed Loki’s butt cheeks. “You didn’t think I was going to let you off unscathed, did you?”

“No brother.” Loki lied. He _had_ thought Thor would overlook the attacks, out of love for him. He smiled as Thor patted his rump. On the other hand, though this was undoubtedly going to hurt, it could hardly be called punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Short.

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close as I'm getting to the Loki stabs Thor all the time trope. Its Loki's trauma response to see every potential touch as a threat and to mistranslate intense sexual arousal as the heightened arousal of danger.


End file.
